Bystander 1: The Two Who Should Have Not Met
by YT-13
Summary: Story of Hinata and Yui's future and second chance at life . . .in the point of view of a Bystander someone who guides people into a better life by secretly pushing them to break their chains. Follows the anime closely, but has things changed and more detail
1. Chapter 1

I hear the vibrating sound of a bat hitting a ball and being thrown to the ground only to roll to the fence and lay there. The person who hit it was a happy-go-lucky boy who loved baseball and loves it even more in his new life.

I watch him. I watch all those around me as they live and die, but also I see what they become in their new lives.

When you die you may come back alive human again and exactly the same or different, or you can be unlucky and become a barnacle.

This boy . . .before he died he was throne into despair from losing in baseball when his skills were needed most, he took some bait and got hurt . . .I almost gave up on him.

Like I said I watch, but not everyone at once. I am not human or anything like a god. I've been merely blessed and cursed by the task of to help the lost.

In a world where no one dead or alive is where the real story begins . . .he arrived unexpectedly and probably the worst time too.

A girl named Yuri was beginning her rebellions that never seemed to have boundaries. She was furious, violent and skilled, but **Hinata**(the boy) did not like her at all. He had good reason too, when he came to the Afterlife he popped up right next to her. Yuri thinking he was the long haired emotionless girl(a bad person at the time) stabbed him, and killed him.

Of course he didn't die, he was dead to begin with, but he experienced the pain and bleeding only to return to normal. Confused and slightly insane from all that has happened he sits on the ground with blood around him as he heals to normal.

"Sorry." One word, without much emotion is all he got from Yuri. Anger rises quickly to Hinata's head and he stands up to speak his mind, but then the long haired short girl strikes quickly multiple times at Yuri leaving Yuri on the ground "dead."

Being a man I guess he quickly dove in front of Yuri and took a major kick to his chest from the emotionless girl, who looked slightly shocked. He died again . . .


	2. Chapter 2

He feels the blood flow in his head and clearly the pain in his chest, then it's gone. His eyes open to a bright light hovering above him.

Sitting up he sees no wounds or markings. He begins to laugh realizing it was all a dream and he must have some how survived being hit by a vehicle.

He smiles to himself and swings his body to the side to get out of the bed he was placed in. Confused again as he notices he is in an ordinary bed in an ordinary room, not a hospital.

His eyes then see a girl with purple hair and a spring colored bow headband staring deeply into his eyes. Shocked by the fact he didn't notice and the closeness he backs up, hitting the head board and wall.

"Hello. My name is Yuri. This is a school in the Afterlife . . ." She tells him the details of the situation and he takes it all in without a word. When she finishes they share an awkward pause.

"You expect me to believe you and join you? Prove it." Hinata says.

"You want me to bring **Kanade Tachibana** here for you?" Hinata didn't know the person, but flinched anyway only to act like it was nothing.

"Who is Kanade Tachibana?"

"The girl who attack us earlier and she's a merciless witch for God made to look after us and keep us from being free. God is unfair, in every way." Yuri says this with a serious and pained face with her hand clenched and shaking by her sides. Hinata sees this and is unsure what to say.

"Can I call you Yurippe?" Hinata says changing the touchy subject.

"Why?" Yuri looks at Hinata with a mixed surprise and disgust look.

"Not like that! I can't like somebody so fast or someone who stabbed me. . . .just Yuri was my mother's name and I feel uncomfortable saying it to anyone, but her. She was a very good mom . . ."

Yuri looks at Hinata for a moment, "Okay, but only you. Makes sure no other members call me that." She pauses and chooses her words carefully and says them as she walks out the door, "Everyone here doesn't have a cheery past so you aren't alone anymore."

"Thank you." Hinata says and the door clicks closed.

****Later that day****

Hinata runs as fast as he can to every possible classroom for Yuri because he wishes to ask her something, but can't find her at all. He continues searching and soon catches the eye of Kanade which caught Yuri's attention.

"What are you doing stupid?" Yuri asks as she runs with him.

"Looking for you! I have a question. What did you mean by 'other members'?"

Yuri looks at Hinata and then back at where she's running then at Hinata again. "Are you serious? It took you half a day for you to come up with a question? And a simple one too. I meant other members of Anti-Kanade group."

"The who what group?"

"Kanade the girl chasing us. Look behind you."

Hinata looks behind and sees a calm small girl with long white hair with lovely gold eyes. At the time her hair was flowing around her and for a split second it looked as if he saw an angel.

"Tenshi." Hinata says as he turns back.

"Tenshi? Angel? Huh. Some how it suits her," Yuri stops running turns around charges towards the small girl. "Even through she's cruel, she IS chosen by God. Angel here I come!"


End file.
